


You’re like Sea, Salt and Sand for Me

by Obsscure



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fic Exchange, Friendship, Gift, M/M, Masquerade Forums, One Shot, Romance, Seoul Nights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun extraña el mar mientras vive en Seúl, pero la vida en común con los miembros de B.A.P. le mostrará que hay mas cosas que valen la pena querer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re like Sea, Salt and Sand for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Seoul Nights III del Verano 2013_ , para el foro [Masquerade Forums](http://masqueradeforums.b1.jcink.com). Basada en el prompt: _Daehyun va a demostrar a las fans que Himchan es un miembro igual de importante que él o el resto del grupo. En el camino, descubrirá que Himchan es sobre todo importante para él_. Traté en lo posible, seguir los hechos del canon.
> 
> Para mi querida Isabel ❤. Beteado por [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) quien tiene paciencia infinita para ayudarme a desenredarme cuando estoy hecha nudos y ansiosa.

**I**

A Daehyun le gusta le gusta la playa. Disfruta el aroma que el viento trae sobre su cara y se desliza por su cuerpo; la camiseta arremolinada en torno a la cintura los días en que el aire es tan salvaje, que disuelve a su paso la huella del sudor de la temperatura veraniega. Le gusta la sal que saborea en la punta de la lengua si abre la boca para tomar un trago de ambiente marino que le llena por dentro de sensaciones agradables. Le gusta la textura rugosa de la arena entre los dedos, aunque no demasiado si se cuela entre el cuello de la camiseta o los pies y le roza la piel con el contacto. Recuerda la luz anaranjada de la tarde sobre los párpados a medio cerrar en su camino de vuelta a casa desde la academia de música. Hay días que parecen pertenecer a memorias lejanas pero Busan no varía demasiado en ellas. Echa de menos el estadio de béisbol cerca de su domicilio, la alfombra tupida del pasto cortado con meticulosidad, el diamante verde iluminado con los enormes reflectores durante las noches de partido. Daehyun no practica el deporte y no discute con sus padres sus preferencias en cuanto a los equipos, porque ellos tienen sus propias opiniones y hay temas que es mejor no tocar, sobre todo si ambos son seguidores de asociaciones rivales.

La vida en Busan es buena. No se puede pedir más a una metrópolis en constante desarrollo, cuyas opciones en cualquiera de los ámbitos importantes de la sociedad se ven reflejadas en la heterogeneidad y la amplitud de visión. Busan es la mejor ciudad del mundo pero no lo dice en voz alta desde que vive en Seúl, a menos que se lo pregunten en los medios y siempre es cuidadoso en responder con entusiasmo medido. Se guarda las mejores anécdotas para los momentos privados si alguien en el dormitorio quiere escucharlas, si acaso Himchan con su pequeño gesto sabelotodo se detiene junto al ventanal para hacerle compañía en las horas finales de los días ocupados, discreto como sólo él puede ser. Lo que significa que no lo es en absoluto porque le da largas miradas intercaladas hacia las que da al exterior intentando descifrar qué es lo que absorbe la atención de Daehyun.

—¿Qué hay allá afuera que te pone tan taciturno, Daehyunnie?

—El mar —confiesa.

La cara de incredulidad de Himchan es demasiado graciosa. Chasquea la lengua y le brota la sonrisa con el registro necesario de bochorno, esperando que Daehyun se ría evidenciando la tomadura de pelo hacia su hyung. Las primeras luces en los edificios vecinos se encienden; poco a poco el acero, el concreto y el cristal se tiñen del aura artificial como si fuese una ola que se devuelve al punto en que ha nacido después de tocar la orilla, los reflejos de la iluminación en las pupilas de Himchan fijas en él, oscuras igual que las tormentas que se esperan a finales de estación.

—Nuestro Busan Wonbin es sentimental. Eso no es una debilidad.

Himchan susurra al notar que no cambia la expresión. Sus labios forman las palabras casi imperceptibles, pero Daehyun las escucha como si fueran hechas de agua de lluvia y se deslizaran hasta él. Sus manos hacen un lento movimiento en el que Daehyun queda atrapado. La mano izquierda, blanca y suave reposa en la base de su nuca, las puntas erizadas de su cabello por la cercanía de sus dedos. La mano derecha tantea sobre el corazón y Daehyun contiene la respiración hasta que duele.

Cuando Himchan se da la vuelta para marcharse de la misma forma en que ha llegado, descubre pegado en su camiseta el post-it rosa con una frase escrita en trazos estilizados.

_La nota de verdad la tengo en mi bolsillo._

Daehyun deja salir la risa estruendosa, la siente rebotar contra el cristal. Alza la vista y le es devuelto un reflejo diferente de sí mismo al caer la noche, menos melancólico y pesado. Arruga la nota y juega con la bolita de papel antes de alisarla de nuevo, las sílabas accidentadas y troceadas debido a las marcas. Pega el post-it en el marco de metal de la ventana y decide que necesita saber qué es lo que dice la nota de Himchan.

**II**

Las audiciones en TS Entertainment están más cercanas al tipo de pruebas de supervivencia brutal que a la demostración del potencial artístico. El terror le pesa similar al plomo en los pies y trepa por sus extremidades, como si decenas de manos intentaran hacerlo caer de rodillas y poner en evidencia la debilidad que lo domina. La expresión en los jueces es distante, de vez en cuando suceden asentimientos ligeros de cabeza que apenas pueden distinguirse entre aceptaciones y rechazos. No hay mucho que despierte su interés pues el número de participantes decae con rapidez entre los pocos minutos que disponen cada uno de ellos. Intenta ignorar los sollozos que provienen de los sueños rotos de los demás. Ignora también a quienes —los que menos— se regocijan ante los buenos resultados.

Mientras vocaliza en el periodo de espera, se obliga a recordar que en verdad ama la música y que aquello no es más que el primer obstáculo a superar. A Daehyun le gusta cantar casi tanto como ir a la playa, quizás más. Desde pequeño lo hizo bastante bien considerando que su voz careció de formación temprana y que el crecimiento fue benévolo ahorrándole el trago amargo de desafinar terriblemente. Fue el típico niño que se deleitaba los fines de semana con los programas de televisión donde el carisma de los ídolos desbordaba de la pantalla y hacían ver la profesión colmada de beneficios y situaciones ventajosas. Los ídolos siempre eran atractivos y puros, modelos a seguir perfectos e inalcanzables por el simple hecho que estaban libres de errores o eso parecía. No tuvo interés especial en la industria hasta que probó suerte en un pequeño escenario escolar, la potencia de sus notas le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, intoxicado por los cumplidos de la gente.

Llega su turno en la audición y la presión en el estómago amenaza con enmudecerlo. Las manos le sudan, teme que el micrófono caiga de sus manos, que el ruido producido por el choque ponga en evidencia que no sirve para esto y no le den siquiera la oportunidad de abrir la boca. Se aferra con demasiada fuerza al micrófono, los nudillos tensos al presentarse. Es demasiado consciente de usar la respiración a través del diafragma, se enfoca en la técnica para equilibrar su mente, luego proyecta su voz y, por breve tiempo, se deja ir por completo en su interpretación.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que ha superado las expectativas.

En realidad lo más aterrador no ocurre todavía. Que lo escogieran como integrante de un grupo cuyo concepto desconoce es parte de los riesgos que está dispuesto a tomar. Si lo han considerado es porque su voz es justo lo que buscan o confían en que tenga habilidades para adaptarse a las necesidades del estilo. La advertencia de la posibilidad de cambios en el grupo, es una punzada en el ego, el recordatorio constante de que ha sobrevivido a la primera ronda eliminatoria pero que todavía no ha llegado a la meta.

Lo que hace que tenga miedo de verdad es el momento en que es presentado a los otros miembros previamente escogidos. El vértigo parecido a andar a ciegas en una cornisa le revuelve el estómago. La vida de los trainees consiste en vivir amontonados en un dormitorio con el espacio mínimo y compartir la cocina, la habitación y el sanitario, en no tener privacidad y en que cada vez que vea sobre el hombro esté cualquiera de ellos mirando y lo haga sentir incómodo porque no importa lo poco o mucho que pueda tardar en acostumbrarse, Daehyun es el desconocido, el que debe pelear por conservar un lugar si el CEO considera que alguno de ellos debe irse.

El primer malentendido surge al llegar con sus pertenencias al dormitorio, brazos y hombros entumecidos por el excedente del peso de la maleta y un par de mochilas abultadas. Le sale al paso el chico menor del grupo, un niño apenas, nariz pequeña y hoyuelos, al que tiene que mirar con la cabeza un poco echada hacia atrás porque es muy alto. Junhong sonríe y saluda con cortesía, le ayuda con parte del equipaje y se dirige a lo que Daehyun supone es la recámara. Dentro, Youngjae —como le informa Junhong— está acostado en la cama inferior de la litera más cercana a la ventana, tiene los auriculares puestos y gesticula en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Daehyun sopesa si debe carraspear para llamar su atención o tan sólo ignorarlo. Junhong decide por él y sacude al otro con suavidad, recibiendo a cambio una mirada interrogante que termina dirigida hacia Daehyun. Después del saludo, parte de la tensión se esfuma y descubre que el espacio no es pequeño en exceso, pero prevalece la sensación de que están demasiado juntos.

—Te toca la cama sobre la de Youngjae hyung —Junhong le informa, la mano en la barbilla mientras ve con curiosidad las cosas que Daehyun saca de uno de sus bolsos, el gesto de sorpresa infantil al segundo siguiente en que se asoma la oreja de un oso de peluche que Daehyun vuelve a guardar de inmediato. No le gusta tener que dormir en la litera superior, es la fortuna del último en llegar—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir algo Daehyun-ah?

No lo hace a propósito, de verdad que no. Es inesperado. Podría ser gracioso, de esas anécdotas que se reservan para los años en que los ídolos tienen fama estable y los shows de variedades requieren cierta dosis de secretos inocuos, pero a Daehyun la voz se le adelanta, áspera como la arena de Busan.

—Niño, ¿no te enseñaron a hablar con tus mayores?

Tal vez es la expresión de su cara con los ojos estrechos y los pómulos duros. Es una respuesta automática más que una reprimenda real, pero Junhong se suelta con un respingo de la escalerilla pegada al costado de la estructura de la litera. Abre mucho los ojos y balbucea una disculpa nerviosa. Youngjae se ríe desde detrás de Daehyun, los ojos desprovistos de humor.

—Eres tonto, Junhong, ¿qué no ves que nuestro nuevo compañero está algo mayor? Si te acercas le verás las arrugas en la cara.

Junhong agacha la cabeza apenado, y sale de la habitación poco después, el pelo revuelto por Youngjae a modo de consuelo.

—No tenías por qué asustarlo. Te hizo un favor —Youngjae dice serio, sin embargo enseña a Daehyun los cajones donde colocar su ropa y le ayuda a desempacar—. No me explico cómo pudo creer que eres menor que él.

Tras el episodio, la incomodidad le provoca malestar durante un tiempo. Yongguk, el denominado líder tiene aspecto feroz que resulta una tapadera de su personalidad introvertida y trabajólica. Vive gran parte del tiempo en el estudio improvisado en una de las habitaciones. Cuando se topan hay cierta torpeza en sus intercambios sociales y Daehyun casi prefiere esperar a que vuelva a encerrarse en el estudio para que él pueda salir a la cocina o a sentarse frente al televisor.

Jongup, que es más joven que él aunque no lo aparenta, no dice casi nada y su expresión no varía a menos que se sepa interpretar las mínimas variables de sus gestos; por extraño que parezca es con el que más le resulta sentirse cómodo y acepta su compañía silenciosa en los ratos de ocio. Con Junhong la relación mejora con rapidez y el bochorno inicial da paso a pequeñas conversaciones triviales, especialmente en el transporte de la empresa que les traslada del dormitorio a sus respectivas prácticas. Youngjae es cómo Daehyun, tienen intereses comunes y humor similar, incluso sus horarios son iguales debido a las posiciones que tienen como vocalistas principales.

Sin embargo el más extraño de todos sus compañeros es Himchan. La primera noche en el dormitorio le informa de los turnos de la ducha y señala con una amplia sonrisa que es provechoso que escogieran hacerlo por edades, así no tendrá que esperar demasiado y alcanzará agua caliente. También le informa de las tareas domésticas asignadas a cada uno. Daehyun tiene la extraña impresión de que su madre es quien le habla disfrazada de su atractivo compañero, porque eso es algo que no puede negar de ninguna manera.

—Si necesitas algo puedes venir conmigo y hablar, tema libre sin límites de tiempo —Himchan ofrece un día después de la compra de los víveres—. Si los dongsaengs te molestan, entonces no puedo hacer mucho porque me molestan también a mí —Himchan tiene las manos en la pileta lavando las hortalizas, se detiene para voltear a mirarlo con la seriedad que esconde rastros de diversión—, significa que te aprecian. El día que Junhong te entregue de la lavandería calcetines sin par, sabrás que te has ganado su corazón.

Daehyun se da cuenta muy pronto que Himchan es bastante quejumbroso. Se queja de la luz en las mañanas, de que el corrector no tiene la cobertura prometida y sus ojeras son notorias, de que Yongguk no se acaba el desayuno y está perdiendo peso, que Youngjae no hace caso de sus consejos y que Junhong no se apura en vestirse, de que suda en exceso y eso es incompatible con su imagen de ulzzang. De lo que más se queja es una cuestión que Daehyun no sabe cómo responder.

—¿Por qué te caigo mal? —pregunta al salir del baño, la toalla en los hombros absorbe la humedad que escurre de su pelo oscuro— Que no te intimide mi belleza, soy un tipo accesible —guiña el ojo, la sonrisa de lado.

Daehyun no tiene más respuesta que monosílabos incrédulos. Himchan es abierto y cálido, ruidoso. Le gusta el contacto físico y suele tener enganchados sus brazos alrededor del cuello o la cintura de los menores, Yongguk no escapa tampoco de muestras de afecto traducidas en toques en la mejilla que acepta con algo de enfado y vergüenza. A Himchan le sienta mal el rechazo —los dongsaengs lo saben demasiado bien— y lo convierte en un juego de insistencia en el que debe ganar a base de mezclar autoridad e inmadurez. Himchan le tiende puentes comunicativos que no se atreve a cruzar. No se olvida que su lugar en el grupo no es seguro, que las posiciones fijas están cubiertas, que ellos cinco ya tienen una dinámica en la que él se integra tarde y que tiene que correr para ajustar su nivel de rendimiento. Yongguk es un artista con habilidades demostradas de composición, Junhong y su líder debutarán como unidad en poco tiempo. Himchan tiene experiencia como MC y Jongup ha participado en MVs de las sunbaenims de la TS, Youngjae va por la misma línea. Daehyun sólo posee grabaciones caseras de las funciones realizadas por su academia, llenas de fallos de novato y una imagen que dista del cuidado de un staff. Himchan no entiende que Daehyun los ve como rivales, que no puede ser blando y abrirse porque implica debilitarse.

Daehyun aprende también que Himchan es obcecado, que no reconoce los límites o, peor aún, que los pasa por encima con su actitud de desdén presente cada vez que algo no cumple sus expectativas. Lo hace hablar, lo integra a los juegos tontos de sobremesa, le presta productos para mejorar su piel y especialmente, no le deja solo.

Daehyun se va una noche temprano a la cama. Los ensayos son agotadores y el cansancio le obliga a casi arrastrarse por el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. Se dejaría caer gustoso en la entrada junto a los zapatos de los demás si no fuera porque le da asco dormirse con las capas de sudor acumuladas una sobre otra a través de las horas. Al salir de la ducha declina la oferta de diversión asegurada por una película sin argumento y alto presupuesto en efectos especiales. Sube a la litera, acomoda su osito para que quede junto a su cabeza, atrapa la almohada en sus brazos y cierra los ojos. Se gira un par de veces, no duerme en absoluto. El espacio entre las literas es insuficiente, aún así se las arregla para tirar el peluche al darse la vuelta. Patea la sábana exasperado, una pierna colgada por el borde de la cama cuando la puerta se abre, la silueta de Himchan recortada en el interior con la luz reflejada del salón.

—¿Extrañas tu hogar, niño de Busan? —Himchan recoge el oso del suelo y lo devuelve a su dueño antes que éste descienda a buscarlo.

—No soy un niño —Daehyun se apropia del peluche. Lo envuelve bajo la sábana con él para evitar que vuelva a caerse.

—Ya, tampoco un adulto.

—Hyung... quiero dormir —cierra los ojos. Le gustaría darle la espalda a Himchan y dejar de sentir a través de los párpados cerrados la mirada indulgente.

El soporte de la litera se sacude y abre un ojo para comprobar que Himchan está justo a su altura, el rostro inclinado sobre el suyo. No hay suficiente claridad del salón ni del exterior bloqueado mediante las cortinas, pero puede distinguir la nariz y el labio superior moviéndose al hablar, el tono bajo que cosquillea en la mejilla de Daehyun por la cercanía.

—No somos el enemigo, deja de comportarte a la defensiva.

—No estoy siend...

—Escucha —la mano de Himchan que no está sujeta a la escalerilla se posa superficial en su hombro—, somos un equipo —Daehyun interrumpe, pero no dice más que un balbuceo sin sentido—. Déjame terminar. Dudo que te hubiesen escogido si no pensaran que complementarías este proyecto. No se trata que des pelea por tu permanencia, se trata de que aportes —la mano de Himchan recorre centímetros hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Daehyun apenas percibe la caricia, aunque comienza a sentir alivio del estrés acumulado en las semanas—. No seas egoísta y trabaja en equipo, no sólo en las prácticas sino aquí en privado. Conocer las fortalezas y las debilidades es parte del proceso de integración. Déjanos conocer las tuyas —La mano sube hasta su cabello, levanta un mechón al estirar los dedos entre las hebras—, déjate querer, Daehyunnie.

Al día siguiente Daehyun hace té para compartir con los demás y se encarga de llenar las tazas y ofrecerlas.

Youngjae aspira el vapor encima de la cerámica. Da sorbitos cautelosos.

—Dejaste de ser un idiota —dice por todo agradecimiento.

**III**

Durante los meses previos al debut, Daehyun se integra a B.A.P. como uno más. La estabilidad es notable al mejorar la interacción con los demás miembros, los fallos disminuidos al fortalecer la destreza en conjunto. Daehyun aprende a soltar el cuerpo, sus movimientos menos rígidos al esforzarse en las rutinas que el coreógrafo les pone. El registro de la voz de Youngjae armoniza con el suyo y con los estilos de fraseo que Yongguk y Junhong aportan en el rap.

La selección de los sencillos que integran su primer disco es tan agotadora como la coreografía del tema principal. Para acentuar la solidez del concepto y marcar la diferencia con respecto a los numerosos grupos que debutan ese año, deciden teñirse el pelo de rubio, porque es el color más alejado del que tienen por naturaleza. Identidad de grupo antes que individualismo. O algo así explica Himchan con entusiasmo. Habla de estrategias de publicidad, la necesidad de filmar el teaser promocional. En realidad lo que hace es repetir palabra a palabra lo dicho por el mánager, personalizando el discurso con aspavientos y morros típicos de su persona.

—Podríamos teñirnos de rojo —Jongup se rasca la nariz, los párpados medios cerrados que le hacen verse soñoliento y desinteresado.

—Podríamos, si lo que buscamos es parecer fósforos encendidos —Himchan le da un empujón en el hombro que no llega a sacudirlo del todo—. Somos guerreros no bengalas. ¿Es que nadie presta atención?

—Escuchamos a Kang hyung la primera vez. Es innecesario que repitas todo de nuevo —Youngjae lee el guión que la compañía les da, previo a las grabaciones del reality show que filmarán dentro de poco.

Himchan se queja, patalea e intenta que Junhong le dé la razón sobre algo que Daehyun no se entera, la risa grave de Yongguk de fondo, mientras lee los perfiles diseñados en la historia ficticia detrás de su debut. Los personajes caricaturizados (los matokis) son curiosos, pero llevados a la caracterización real para el Ta-dah!, hay algo ahí que a Daehyun le disgusta.

—No me gusta la máscara —declara, agita los papeles y luego deja caer el brazo—, soy el único que la llevará puesta. ¡Mis diálogos son pocos!

—Yo creo que te hace ver masculino —Junhong asiente despacio. Parpadea varias veces, la nube rizada de pelo que le hace ver más joven, si es posible.

—Lo que de verdad no eres, así que alégrate por eso.

Daehyun da una zancada hasta Youngjae y cierra ambas manos en su cuello, lo sacude sin hacer daño. _Hyung ayuda, hyung_ gime Youngjae en espera que Yongguk haga algo al respecto.

—La máscara es para preservar el misterio de que Kekemato es una chica —Yongguk cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza, las encías descubiertas en la enorme risa burlona. Daehyun arruga la frente, molesto.

—No es una chica. Yo no lo soy —se palpa toscamente por encima de la ropa desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna causando la risa del resto de sus compañeros— ¿Por qué me dibujarían como una?

—Es que eres demasiado bonito para ser un guerrero.

—Tatsmato no se queda atrás. Su máscara es rosa y no hace más que buscar el ángulo adecuado de la cámara —Daehyun rebate, el acento de Busan acusatorio. No es consciente de eso hasta que las palabras están fuera de su boca flotando como dardos listos para hacer daño. No vuelve a decir nada en un rato, el calor acumulado en la cara.

—Mi matoki no tiene la piel rosa y la naricilla de corazón —Himchan encoge los hombros, los ojos estrechos se entretienen en un punto indefinido antes de enfocarlo—. No es bueno juzgar por la apariencia, Daehyunnie. De todos modos chica o chico, Kekemato es mi favorito —hace el amago de besarlo, Daehyun tira el cuerpo hacia atrás en rechazo, la cara roja por completo.

El primer episodio del Ta-dah! se transmite dos semanas antes del debut. El rating es alentador, los mensajes online destacan el humor del programa y el interés por B.A.P. crece considerablemente. Entre todas las buenas noticias Daehyun se topa de frente con un tema común en la industria, pero que le resulta por lo menos desconcertante. Las antifans. Si bien, el título no lo nota correcto en principio, las críticas negativas hacia los miembros, aunque pocas, le invaden de desagrado. Hay cosas que tras meditarlo, son mejorables para contribuir al mejor desempeño del grupo, pero otras cosas son tonterías sin trascendencia aunque hirientes del tipo: _Youngjae oppa es gordo_ o _Jongup oppa es aburrido_. Encuentra una serie de mensajes sobre Himchan, en la línea de _este oppa es muy tonto, no sé que hace en el grupo_. Daehyun, decide que, en vez de darle una importancia inmerecida, va a ignorar el hecho de que esa gente no entiende el humor de su hyung.

La liberación del MV y el inicio de la promoción de Warrior traen consigo el crecimiento de seguidores que gritan los coros con fuerza cada vez que pisan el escenario. El estruendo se eleva, las bocinas golpean el beat directo en su pecho y tiene que cubrirse uno de los oídos para sentir su propia voz alargándose en una nota sostenida a duras penas por la emoción. Himchan llega a su altura en esa parte de la coreografía, gesticula bastante, hace suyo el papel que interpreta, la voz áspera a juego. Hay cierta dureza, cierta violencia en sus gestos que le recuerdan a las mareas de Busan. Luego la sensación se diluye igual que la espuma de las olas cuando Himchan lo mira de igual forma a como hizo aquella vez en el dormitorio. Daehyun pierde un segundo de la siguiente frase, absorto en el otro.

Daehyun sabe que Himchan se mantiene al día con las redes sociales. Escribe mensajes con frecuencia en el fancafé y revisa las noticias relacionadas con las apariciones del grupo. Daehyun sabe que tarde o temprano va a encontrar las estúpidas entradas sobre él. Es obvio cuando ocurre porque Daehyun es testigo de la forma en que Himchan se congela, la mano inmóvil en la tecla de deslizamiento. Daehyun mira por encima, el ácido amenaza con perforarle el estómago al leer que _la decisión de mantener un miembro sin talento solo apela a un atractivo innegable pero insuficiente_.

Himchan cierra la pantalla, la pesadumbre transforma sus rasgos simétricos y perfectos en una máscara triste. Daehyun no sabe qué decir, las palabras de consuelo se le ocurren tardíamente.

El fanmeeting en Singapur es la primera actividad en otro país, viajan junto a Secret y llevan un contrato con MTV para documentar el viaje desde el punto de vista de cada integrante. Himchan hace gala de su repertorio inacabable de aegyo y Daehyun rompe sus pantalones antes de la conferencia de prensa. Van a la playa e intentan obligar al maknae a mojarse. El tiempo de descanso que tienen en la agenda es escaso, así que apagan las cámaras un momento. Daehyun siente los nervios bajo la piel sosegados al quitarse el calzado y hundir los pies en la arena. El aire es frío, la arena más oscura y el agua de mar no tiene el matiz de casa, de Busan, pero la curvatura del horizonte es exactamente igual, el infinito que se extiende hasta que los planos se funde en una sola línea.

Himchan lo abraza por detrás, descansa la cabeza en su hombro, la respiración choca en su oreja y la parte alta del pómulo. Daehyun no rechaza su cercanía como lo hace habitualmente, no es que no le apetezca. De algún modo asume que funcionan bien en la dinámica de jugar al gato y al ratón, a molestarse mutuamente y esperar que Himchan lo soborne con cariño mientras a Daehyun le toca rehuir. Esta vez sólo hace lo que quiere, se sostiene contra su cuerpo y pone sus brazos encima de los de Himchan, la respiración lenta que lleva el aroma de mar a sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de las tardes después de la academia se mezclan con la calidez en su espalda.

—Me gustan nuestras BABYs —dice de repente—, pero no cuando hablan sin sentido —no es necesario que especifique a qué se refiere—. Ésas no son BABYs o fans de todos modos.

—No puedes caer bien a todo el mundo. Si intentas llenar las expectativas de todos, acabarás por odiar aquello que amas —Himchan inclina su cabeza y la esconde en el cuello de Daehyun, sus labios transfieren las palabras directamente a su piel y viajan hasta los pies de Daehyun, que descarga la electricidad en la arena al remover los dedos y hundirlos más con nerviosismo.

—No me acostumbro, sólo eso.

—No te preocupes por tu hyung. Se supone que él tiene que cuidar de ti, no al revés.

El roce que precede a la frase es más que el silencio que denota punto final. Es un aleteo, una impresión tan breve que Daehyun duda antes de reconocer que Himchan le ha besado debajo de la oreja sobre la línea de la mandíbula, el pulso que late como un corazón en miniatura justo allí.

La creación musical es continua. Power se caracteriza por la individualidad y hacen junta en el salón del dormitorio para discutir sus elecciones de imagen. Junhong está deseoso por convertir su pelo en algodón de azúcar o algo similar porque quiere teñirlo de rosa. Youngjae conserva el rubio platino y convierte su peinado en algo parecido a una piña. Piensa que sus decisiones no pueden ser más diversas y extrañas hasta que Yongguk aparece con la mitad del pelo en color lila. _Es morado_ asegura antes de escuchar los comentarios. Daehyun tiene argumentos para discutir pero se esfuman de su mente cuando su campo de visión se llena de Himchan, el pelo negro y corto que enmarca su rostro, la nariz luce más afilada.

—¿Estás enamorándote de mí?

—Estoy esperando que el suelo se abra por el peso de tu ego y te trague, hyung.

La carcajada de Himchan se le queda atrapada en el cuerpo, atraviesa los músculos del tórax alterando su latido.

No Mercy es el primer mini álbum y el corte principal contiene trozos de lírica en dialecto propuesto por Daehyun, el trabajo conjunto es impecable, el uso de samulnori a cargo de Himchan ofrece una dimensionalidad única a la composición. Por un tiempo las cosas no pueden ir mejor, incluso con tres horas de sueño diarias y numerosos programas a los que asistir, el nivel de energía es alto. Daehyun aprovecha sus minutos de participación al aire para mencionar lo estupendo que es el track, alabar el trabajo de Himchan y decir lo que significa para él, tratando de que parezca casual y fraternal.

—No necesitas hacer esto por mí.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, la marca de casa impresa en cada sílaba— Trabajo de equipo, visión de unidad. Es tu lema.

La filmación del Killing Camp promete ser una mezcla de roadtrip y show de variedades con su dosis de caos y vergüenza obligada en sus participantes. El cansancio es notable con los meses acumulados de trabajo sin interrupciones y el estrés de lidiar con las cámaras mientras improvisan comienza a hacer estragos. Himchan supera su nivel habitual de quejas y naufraga entre el pesimismo y la autocompasión. Al principio es divertido, luego no tanto. Daehyun se harta de escucharlo arrastrar los pies por los pasillos del supermercado durante la primera misión, angustiado de sus propios pronósticos de lo mal que va a salirle todo. Trata de hacerlo reír y consolarlo con un breve masaje en los hombros al final de la emisión de ese día, sin embargo su ánimo no mejora demasiado.

Daehyun llega a la conclusión de que a veces la mejor forma de demostrar preocupación por alguien es siendo su peor enemigo.

La grabación del segundo episodio incluye un partido de paintball en el que Daehyun pone todo su esfuerzo para lograr que Himchan vuelva a su estado mental productivo. El plan tiene el objetivo de sacar su lado competitivo y hacer que se divierta en el proceso. Cuando el staff les informa que escriban su propio nombre y el de otro miembro al que deseen sacar del juego, Daehyun convence a la mayoría de escoger a Himchan. Se siente complacido al percatarse de la forma en que abre los ojos sorprendido para posteriormente agarrar con brusquedad el rifle de aire comprimido y perderse entre los obstáculos del campo. Himchan gana la partida, Daehyun salta a su lado y se tira sobre él para felicitarlo, pero es apartado por el codo de Himchan presionado en sus costillas. El cámara menciona que editará la escena.

Esa noche después de la fogata, Daehyun se mete de rodillas en la tienda de campaña que comparte con Youngjae y Himchan. Gatea por el piso de lona hasta la pared trasera y se envuelve en el cobertor junto al cuerpo de Himchan. Está muy quieto, la respiración es perceptible al poner la mano en sus pulmones y comprobar que sigue vivo.

—¿Estás molesto? —susurra para no despertar a Youngjae y bueno, no es que le interese que escuche cualquier cosa que sirva para chantajearlo.

—Estoy decepcionado —Himchan contesta después de un rato, la voz pastosa y desganada.

—No entiendo por qué. Fue sólo un juego y además lo ganaste —Daehyun le pica el costado, pasa el brazo por encima su cuerpo. El calor es agradable, pero no lo suficiente porque Himchan permanece rígido.

Daehyun cae en el sopor poco a poco, hay retazos de sueños detrás de sus párpados que son barridos por la imprevista sacudida de Himchan al darse la vuelta y encararlo.

—Al parecer soy tan desagradable que conspiran a mi espalda para quitarme de en medio —el tono de enfado se vuelve chillón en las últimas palabras. Youngjae se incorpora entre gemidos de disgusto, Daehyun se gira para acostarlo de nuevo, una mano en el pecho que empuja despacio hacia abajo. Después vuelve a su posición inicial frente a Himchan.

—Lo estás malinterpretando —Daehyun bosteza, calla unos segundos esperando que el otro deje de apuñarlo con la mirada, realmente es gracioso pero no cree que sea buena idea darle otros motivos para enfadarlo más—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de Junhong y los calcetines sin par? ¿Que era su forma de demostrar cariño? Pues yo soy tu calcetín perdido.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Pues... ¿Que soy la parte que te hace falta? —se esfuerza por ser sincero.

—No. Eres un calcetín perdido. Ya no tengo esperanza de encontrarte.

—Eso no tiene lógica —la sonrisa imposible de contener no tarda en contraerse ante la mueca ofendida de Himchan, sus ojos, dos rendijas que prometen maldiciones variadas.

—Vaya idiota eres si no sabes lo que son las metáforas.

—¿Vas a perdonarme?

—Déjame dormir.

Daehyun suspira resignado. Deja que Himchan le dé la espalda y jale la frazada dejándolo descubierto. No se da cuenta del tiempo que tarda mirando el pelo de Himchan. Agotado se curva contra el costado de Youngjae y duerme.

**IV**

Las cajas que la compañía envía periódicamente al dormitorio llenas de cartas y regalos de las fans, ocupan parte del muro entre la habitación y el estudio. Dos de ellas tienen el precintado rasgado, las solapas de cartón dobladas hacia fuera exhibiendo el contenido multicolor de sobres de papel, pegatinas, colgantes, camisetas y reproducciones hechas a mano de los matokis. Daehyun encuentra la escena divertida. Es como si la navidad se hubiese adelantado y un grupo de niños se congregara bajo el árbol a romper las envolturas y sorprenderse con el hallazgo. Youngjae da saltitos y señala el paquete entre las manos de Jongup.

—¡Deja, deja que tiene mi nombre escrito ahí!

Yongguk observa de pie el ajetreo, de vez en cuando murmura algo, se agacha a indagar lo que van sacando los demás y sonríe. Encaja con el tipo de personalidad que tienen los padres que son severos con las normas, pero que se vuelven blandos y flexibles si se les presiona con aegyo y paciencia. De repente da un gritito ahogado y se lanza sobre lo que Junhong acaba de extraer del fondo de la caja. Es pequeño, parecido a un botón con trazos de color blanco, naranja y negro. El aro de plástico termina en su mano, la figura diminuta de Tigger sonriente alrededor de uno de sus finos dedos.

—¿No hubo dulces esta vez? —Daehyun frota las yemas de sus dedos entre sí, los ojos muy abiertos para barrer la totalidad de los objetos de una sola vez y localizar lo que es de su interés.

—Se los llevó Himchan hyung —Junhong levanta la barbilla señalando hacia el pequeño salón, después se entretiene con el Totomato de tela que alguien cosió con esmero, un pequeño biberón de plástico pegado con velcro a la manita del muñeco.

Entonces se oye el ruido prolongado de una bolsa plástica al abrirse poco a poco. Himchan se acomoda en el sillón con la bolsa de dulces envueltos en celofán y coloca un puñado sobre la mesita de centro. Daehyun los mira con el antojo activando la producción de saliva. Pequeñas joyas multicolor, brillantes y tentadoras. Se acerca con cautela y extiende el brazo para tomar el caramelo más alejado de Himchan.

—No toques.

Respinga por el manotazo. No arde realmente, es sólo la sorpresa. Himchan ni siquiera alza la vista. Apila los caramelos en un montoncito apretado, el mohín de pato que hace que la gravedad de la escena se pierda por completo.

—Hyung —Daehyun llama cuidadoso— Hyung... —repite con acento marcado por la leve exasperación que experimenta— entiendo que sigas molesto conmigo pero si te comes la bolsa entera tendrás empacho —evita reírse ante la reacción de incredulidad que recibe—. ¿No prefieres que me duela el estómago a mí? Toma mi sufrimiento como pago por lo que pasó durante el Killing Camp.

—Yo no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos —Himchan le mira por fin, sorprendido por el señalamiento.

—Tampoco eres egoísta. Ni vengativo.

La conversación en el fondo cesa, no hay más movimiento de cajas ni envolturas deshechas. Percibe por el rabillo del ojo la mirada atenta de Jongup que se desplaza entre ellos.

—Estos de aquí son míos —Himchan mueve la mano abarcando el montoncito sobre la mesita—, puedes quedarte con estos —empuja contra él la bolsa casi llena, la expresión suave y cariñosa.

Vuelven a la rutina. Se molestan en público. Se tocan amistosos en privado. Lo normal. Daehyun se vuelve sensible cuando Himchan entra en el radio del espacio prudente. Su atención es capturada por detalles que no eran notorios antes, como el movimiento de la nuez de Adán al tragar pesadamente, las huellas alrededor de sus antebrazos cuando juega rudo con Yongguk, el olor que queda en Jongup o Youngjae si Himchan los abraza muy fuerte, la forma en que se lleva a Junhong a la cocina para charlar de las inquietudes que debe tener al vivir la adolescencia lejos de la guía de sus padres.

Daehyun no revisa los SNS con frecuencia. No necesita ni quiere encontrar los comentarios injustos sobre Himchan. Espera que él tampoco se tope con ellos de nuevo.

Durante el periodo de promoción que se extiende de Crash a Stop It el pelo rubio vuelve con el afán de finalizar el año con la misma mentalidad con el que iniciaron el viaje como novatos en el escenario. Es la temporada de entrega de premios y el trabajo arduo es recompensado con una colección preciosa de trofeos que besan y manosean antes de protegerlos dentro de una vitrina. Celebran en algún momento en privado, las corbatas, los trajes de alfombra roja y los vestuarios escénicos reemplazados por las viejas pijamas de estampado ridículo. Las ojeras y las imperfecciones visibles en la piel libre del maquillaje.

Las botellas de soju aparecen tímidamente bajo el cabeceo resignado de Yongguk y se vuelven protagonistas conforme la noche se distorsiona embebida de la celebración eufórica.

—Hyung, p-por favor, ya no p-puedo beber más —Junhong lloriquea horas después, la cara roja y la mano floja que intenta apartar el vaso que Youngjae acerca a sus labios. Termina bebiendo de todos modos, el líquido escurriendo por una de sus comisuras cuando le da hipo.

Jongup se duerme con el cuerpo medio caído fuera del sillón. Yongguk sigue en pie, aunque tiene las pupilas desenfocadas y sus frases se alargan sin sentido. Alguno de ellos pone la lista de reproducción en el ipod y se sacuden —no puede definirse de otra manera— aullando la letra a trozos, inventando las partes olvidadas. Al llegar al coro de Crash, los que siguen en pie agitan los brazos en el aire clamando ayuda, Youngjae tropieza con Yongguk y caen al suelo, el brazo del líder hace palanca para evitar que la nariz del otro se estrelle en la pata de la mesita. El final de la canción está cerca y enredados aún, Yongguk exclama _Channie, Channie, Dae, Dae_ , el entusiasmo ebrio patente en la sonrisa amplia.

Himchan entrelaza las manos a las de Daehyun en la última frase, las frentes juntas. La nariz de Himchan presiona en su mejilla y se desliza un poco en un ángulo preciso, el olor peculiar del soju de su boca se mezcla con la respiración de Daehyun, el calor inesperado en el roce accidental en el momento que _neol gidaryeo_ da paso al silencio.

Daehyun se aparta y hace el camino al sanitario a trompicones y arañazos en la pared. Echa el pestillo después de un par de intentos y se tira agua en la cara de tal modo que deja regueros en el cuello del pijama, el flequillo goteando sobre la nariz, el aturdimiento le impide razonar como si tuviese la conciencia fracturada.

—¿Estás bien? —el eco amortiguado de Himchan dispara el pulso en las venas de Daehyun, las cuerdas vocales incapacitadas por la inquietud—. Necesito entrar.

Daehyun se las arregla para abrir la puerta y dejar que el otro entre. La lámpara del baño no emite luz en exceso, pero los ojos de Daehyun se entrecierran al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la de Himchan que parece buscar algo en su rostro. El cosquilleo en sus dedos se propaga al resto del cuerpo y se vuelve insoportable, sube la mano y la deja en el hombro de Himchan. Parece un buen lugar y no recibe quejas. Se mueve por inercia y se inclina hasta que su boca toca la de Himchan y se detiene en espera del rechazo. Su espalda choca en la pared y ocurre una serie de eventos como el calor que se extiende por todas partes, la humedad en sus labios y dedos que se adaptan a la curva de su espalda y que tarda en relacionar con el hecho de que Himchan lo está besando. Su lengua pulsa entre sus labios y Daehyun los abre, les da el permiso de explorar el interior y derretir la poca coherencia que no se ahogó en el alcohol. Las rodillas se desarticulan y se aferra al otro para no caer. El beso termina tan bruscamente que Daehyun se queda con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados esperando por más.

—De verdad tengo que mear —la risa de Himchan se le enreda en el pelo, o tal vez son sus dedos—, no te vayas muy lejos.

La música suena a un volumen bajo en el salón. Youngjae duerme acurrucado junto a Junhong en el sofá. La silueta de Yongguk se aprecia en la cocina, el ruido de las portezuelas de la alacena que se abren y cierran en lo que puede ser la búsqueda de ramen instantáneo para calmar el hambre de la madrugada. Daehyun llega a la habitación como puede. Borracho, ansioso, agotado. El cansancio lo aplasta contra el colchón de la cama de... no tiene idea. Se hunde en el sopor y apenas es consciente del peso a su lado un rato después, la cálida respiración junto a su rostro.

Al día siguiente no hay tal cosa como la resaca. Lo que hay es la tortura exponencial de la claridad del día perforándole el cráneo. Apenas puede moverse sin sentir que la habitación se desprende de su centro de gravedad y gira en remolinos de gris que retuercen su estómago sobre sí mismo. Junhong está en peores condiciones, acampando en el baño con las piernas alrededor del inodoro. Youngjae se queja como gatito bajo la colcha.

Yongguk reparte analgésicos. Himchan cocina algo ligero para el momento en que estén en condiciones de oler y probar comida. En la tarde cuando el malestar mitiga Himchan se acerca a él para hablar.

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó anoche? —Himchan cruza las piernas, el codo sobre la rodilla y la cara apoyada en la palma abierta. A Daehyun se le deshace la cara en un rubor violento, el cuerpo líquido del sudor que lo cubre—. No es demasiado bueno si te pones a pensar que estábamos ebrios. Podríamos seguir desde ahí o empezar de nuevo... o desde aquí —Himchan le besa la nariz—, o tal vez olvidar el asunto. Es tu decisión.

—No sé —dice tras el silencio prolongado.

Himchan parece algo triste.

¿Qué es lo que se supone debe decir? Todo es confuso. Hay niebla distorsionando sus sentidos. El malestar interrumpe el proceso lógico de su mente, pero no hay mucho que la objetividad pueda hacer por el pulso inestable de sus venas si están demasiado cerca y su vista —y olfato y tacto— se enfocan en Himchan y el resto se difumina hasta que carece de detalles que sólo su compañero posee. Él ofrece una posibilidad que Daehyun no puede tomar si no comprende lo que significa. No puede tomarla si puede lastimar el corazón de Himchan.

La planeación de One Shot resulta agotadora, la coreografía requiere cierto nivel de resistencia que ninguno alcanza al principio. La jornada durante la filmación del MV promocional es larga y compleja, sin embargo el producto final es espectacular. Himchan mantiene el ambiente relajado con sus bromas y sus juegos. Daehyun es prudente con respecto a su hyung, el contacto que se enfría entre el espacio en los que ya no se tocan. Es un acuerdo mutuo que no necesita palabras pero que queda implícito entre ellos. Los demás quizá no lo noten. La sutileza es la más sangrante de las armas.

Himchan de todos modos, se las arregla para romperse poco después.

—Le llevará cerca de tres meses recuperarse por completo.

La cirugía de la mano obliga a Himchan a irse a casa de sus padres. El dormitorio se queda sin alma, una carcasa que sirve para dormir unas cuantas horas por noche. _La casa zombie_ le llama Jongup. La risa no alcanza a todos sin él. Extraña las quejas sobre la luz de la mañana y el maquillaje ineficiente, el olor del jabón de ducha cuando es su turno justo después del de Himchan, los dedos en su pelo. Extraña su flexibilidad disfrazada de fragilidad, la suavidad envolvente de forma de ser, cada una de sus muecas.

La mente de Daehyun trabaja de un modo extraño, quizá porque el mar de Busan influye en ella, la playa que se extiende horizontal hasta desvanecerse en los extremos. El sol anaranjado, la brisa salada y el recuerdo de los cientos de castillos de arena que ha visto derrumbarse hasta que desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Pero los castillos se levantan desde lo más básico, así como los espíritus se fortalecen con el más sencillo de los gestos.

Daehyun roba dos post-its de la oficina del mánager Kang. Ambos rosas, no es que tuviese opciones. Escribe con la mejor caligrafía que tiene y pega uno debajo del otro en un sitio donde Himchan los encuentre ahora que vuelve al dormitorio.

—Eres tan cursi —Youngjae pone los ojos en blanco y sale de la habitación.

Daehyun lee las notas una última vez, la primera frase aprendida de un libro de poemas extraviado hace tiempo.

_Déjame un solo instante cambiar de clima tu corazón._

_Y eso es un Sí. No soy bueno con las metáforas. ¿Por dónde empezamos? Cualquier lugar es bueno._

**V**

Los ciclos se abren y cierran. El mar, el cielo. Busan, Seúl. El despertar temprano para el ensayo general, el regreso al dormitorio con los músculos agotados. Daehyun mira por la ventana la formación organizada de la arquitectura metropolitana. Se pone melancólico en el momento en que el cielo se pone añil como el mar al anochecer, siempre es parte del proceso de recordar. La vida es como un álbum a través de las pistas numeradas, la intro ya pasado hace tiempo. Daehyun piensa que justo ahora suena la pieza más interesante de la producción, tan compleja y tan simple a la vez, una buena letra, el ritmo vertiginoso.

Encuentra a Himchan organizando la maleta para el viaje de promoción que comienza al día siguiente. No se puede decir que con los años ha mejorado su técnica de equipaje. Revisa ambos bolsillos del pantalón de Himchan mientras éste hace un ligero siseo que suena obsceno incluso si no lo es.

El post-it es viejo, los bordes maltratados.

_Déjame un solo instante cambiar de clima tu corazón_

—¿Por qué conservas esto todavía? —Daehyun siente la vergüenza escalar por su cara.

—Porque es importante. Dime ¿cuál es la probabilidad que vuelvas a escribirme algo tan cursi y significativo?

—¿Y el otro mensaje acaso no lo era?

—Dime, Daehyunnie, ¿acaso nos queda algún lugar donde empezar?

Daehyun arruga el ceño pensativo. Himchan le golpea el hombro y luego le besa, la lengua dulce y suave, tan diferente al mar, la sal y la arena. Tan suyo como nunca lo ha sido nada más.

~▣~


End file.
